Six months
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: A fic taking place when they are 18. Sasuke is different, Naruto is blind figurativly, Hinata is brave...ish, and Sakura thinks she's loosing it. Summary stinks, the story is way better. Please read. Now with alternate ending for angst lovers.
1. Surprise decision

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy? I hope you are because I'm not.**

Sakura travelled through the dense trees that surrounded the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto, the Hokage, had sent her out for a reconnaissance assignment. Some ninja coming back from missions had complained of food missing, hearing and seeing something that they were sure was a person. The pink haired girl wasn't sure why she was sent out. After all, there were plenty of other ninjas who were home for a bit, and she was needed at the hospital. However, when she voiced her objections to Naruto, he merely smiled that cat-like grin, and sent her out. Why was it, someone could be so devious, yet so blind? After all, Hinata had only liked him since forever, unlike many of the girls now throwing themselves at him.

She sighed, as much as she loved her brother like figure, he sure could be stupid sometimes.

A rustling in the tree top stirred her from her musings. She glanced up, and started with surprise when she saw a hooded figure standing on the branch above her, staring down at her. The masked man (it must be a man, women just don't get that big!), leaped to the ground, and then looked up at her. It was a wordless challenge, and Sakura accepted. She too fell gracefully to the leaf covered forest floor, and fell into the traditional battle stance. "Sakura, Sakura." the hooded man chuckled in a voice she knew all to well. "I don't want to fight you."

Rage over six years appeared, and she answered back in a low, tight voice. "Yeah? Cause I want to fight you. You pathetic power seeker, how dare you come back?"

With a small flourish, way too unlike the Sasuke she remembered, he removed his hood. Amused black eyes stared back into furious green ones. "You want to fight me? Are you going to _kill_ me Sakura?"

"I just might!" She shrieked as she launched herself at him, pulling out kunai as she spoke. He looked surprised for a moment, and then leaped backwards dodging her attack.

"Would you really kill an unarmed opponent?" he asked her.

Stopping, she looked at him in suspicion. "What do you mean you're unarmed? Don't you have chakra, or did Orochimaru take that from you too?"

"Ah, you found me out. I have only the bare minimum of chakra, thanks not to Orochimaru, who is in fact dead, but to your own Hok…"

The rest of his sentence was stopped as Sakura used the hilt of her knife to bash him on the head.

**The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This is a gift for **X-JOURO-X **who had this brilliant idea. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A visit to the Hokage

_What ever happened to that little skinny guy I used to know? _Sakura thought, as she carried the unconscious Sasuke on her back. Sure she was strong, but he was big! When they were… talking, she hadn't a chance to see exactly how tall he was, but she was sure he was at least six inches taller than her.

With a sigh of relief, she entered the village's gates. Ignoring the stares and whispers ("is that Sakura?" "That's the Uchiha isn't it?"), the villagers were giving her, she continued walking to the Hokage's Tower. Guards at its entrance allowed her to enter, and she went barging up to Naruto's office. "Look what betraying trash I found in our forest." Was her greeting.

Naruto looked up from his paperwork. "Oh, so you did find him. Will you revive him please?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him; he was being way to calm about this. Sasuke was a missing Nin! He could (amd should) be executed for his crimes. A niggling part in her mind asked her if that's what she really wanted, but that was a thought she was not prepared to deal with yet.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He looked a taken back at her tone, but said nothing as she put Sasuke on the couch and preformed a jutsu.Withen seconds, the dark haired man was sitting up, rubbing his head a little. "You hit hard." he told her.

She answered back with a rude hand gesture. Not quite sensing the tension between the two, Naruto redirected the stares with the words, "We should get Kakashi here! Then Team 7 can be back together! Anyway, see you tomarrow."

Sakura nearly screamed in frustration. "NARUTO!!! Uchiha over there is a missing nin! He.."

This time, she was cut off by Naruto. "Well, he's been found. Problem solved."

A sound to her right made her spin and glare at Sasuke, who appeared to have just snorted at her. She took a deep breath, hoping she could persuade Naruto to think about something. "Hokage-sama." The honorific title made Naruto roll his eyes, knowing Sakura wanted something. "I think Uchiha should be punished in some way. How do we know that he won't simply disapear again? He could be here only to spy for the Akatsuki, then give a complete rundown of our defense."

Naruto gave her a look. "The Akatsuki is gone. They mysteriously disappeared after a meeting at Orochimaru's."

Sakura blinked. "oh." her voice got stronger as she remembered her point. "Still, a punishment?"

Naruto grinned his fox grin again. "Ok, he gets six months of probation. No chakra, weapons, or training. And.."

Sakura smirked. "good choice Naruto, but who should I get to watch over him?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto looked at him, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Yes Sasuke, do you have a suggestion?"

Now the blackhaired man smirked. "Yes. Sakura."

Her mouth fell open as her brain struggled to understand what he had just said. Why did he want to live with her for six whole months? Wasn't he scared she'd kill him or something?

"Naruto," she pleaded. "Please don't make me stay with him."

The Hokage appeared in thoughtfull silence for a moment, and then his eyes popped open, and he said, joyfully. "Yup, you're the best canidate! He can move in as soon as he retrieves his stuff. I presume it is in the forest?"

Sasuke bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto dismissed them then, saying he needed to finish the paperwork so he could eat. As soon as they were out the door, Sakura turned to the taller man (she was right, six inches) and hissed "You'll be miserable, I promise."

With a sly smirk, he leaned closer to her. Her breath hitched, and her heart fluttered, though she fought to control it. "Well, Sakura, darling." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "as long as your there, it'll be bearable."

With that, he strode off, leaving Sakura standing in shock behind him.


	3. Kisses

"Well, we're here." Sakura said, the resentment barely hidden in her voice. "You can put your stuff in the extra room upstairs. The bathroom is right next door."  
Sasuke glanced at her, and said, wryly, "Your hospitality is overwhelming."

_It's not my fault that you're here. I'm sorry I still like you even though you broke my heart. I wish I could hate you for real!_

As soon as she heard Sasuke start walking upstairs, she walked into the kitchen. She was frustrated, and angry, and slamming pans as she cooked ramen sounded like a great way to relieve her stress. Sasuke had never done anything to her like this. Sure, she had that crush on him, but her physical reaction was never this big.

Taking a deep breath, she poured the boiling hot water over the noodles. Focusing on what she was doing (and not the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was upstairs, most likely unpacking his boxer shorts!), she started to set the table. Bowls, chopsticks, tea cups, she was putting them out as carefully as possible.

"Wow, all this care for me?" Sasuke asked, from the doorway. Sakura looked up startled.

"What's gotten into you? When you left, you couldn't care less about me, or Naruto. You would have rather stayed with Lee than me. And now, your teasing, and, well, you're still arrogant. You're just…different"

His handsome face turned serious suddenly, hard and chisled as though he was remembering things he'd rather have forgotten. "When you're away from home for a long time, you change." She nodded, recognising this would be a better time to remain quiet. They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying their food. Still, her heart wouldn't return to normal, and she hated that.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence by saying, "So, have you gotten any stronger? Or when I start going on missions again, will I have to keep protecting you?'

Again, she felt her rage boil, and her face turned a light pink. "Uchiha, you may, or may not be aware, but in your absence, I have been trained by Tsuande herself."

"How cute." His voice was sarcastic. "My little Sakura grew up."

She stood, suddenly, and put her dish away. Before she left the room, she half turned, and said, "I was never yours."

Her exit should have felt good, and empowering, but for some reason, tears burned in her eyes. She angrily brushed them away, wondering why on earth she was crying. She definitely did not want Sasuke to know she was crying, so she held it in. When she reached the privacy of her room (when did her stairs get that long?), she allowed the tears to overflow, down her face. There was no good reason for him to affect her like this! He had left, and she had buried her feelings for him deep down. They shouldn't be this strong. They shouldn't be here at all! She really was weak. Sakura lay on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, as she had done so many times after he left, wishing for things to be different. Her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted off into sleep.

The next day, she was upset for a moment, and she struggled to recall exactly why she felt like killing Naruto. _Oh, right _she thought _He's making me keep Sasuke Uchiha in my house for six months._

She groaned, and decided to go complain to Naruto. She was prepared to bribe, beg, and/or kill to get Sasuke Uchiha out of her life. She'd do more to get him out of her heart. As she walked out of her room, and into her bathroom, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to register the other presence in the bathroom. That is, she didn't notice until she was face (hers) to chest (his) with Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" He asked, his black eyes mocking her.

She flushed, taking a step back, and refusing to look lower than his neck. "Haven't you ever heard of a lock?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" He answered back, eyes taking in the tight tank top, messy hair, and blushing face.

"Yeah, I learned manners. I just didn't remember you were here." She snapped at him, trying so hard not to think about what he looked like.

"Am I that forgetable?" He growled, onyx eyes flashing with an unreconisable emotion. Breathlessly, Sakura nodded, then gasped as he pushed her against a wall and sealed their lips together. She groaned from the simple pleasure of his arms tightening around her, his hard chest pressed up against her own, and, oh Kami-sama, his lips! His tounge ravished her mouth, until they had to break for oxygen.

As soon as she was able to, she took a deep breath, and shoved him away. "How dare you!" She cried. "You had no right to do that!"

"Do what?" He asked, mocking again. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that your first kiss? Did I steal that? How sad. You didn't lose it in a mission like most other kunochis. Did Naruto not think the targets would be attracted to you enough to send you on suduction missions? How insulting."

A furious blush was staining her face as she spit, "Get out." For a moment, she was shocked at her own voice. It was cold, and hard. It sounded like _his_ voice.

He leaned closer, again, and whispered, "I'm not in you."

She gasped, and shoved him as hard as she could with out using her chakra. He stumbled back a bit, and she fled, to the other bathroom, locking the door. "NARUTO!!!" She screamed out. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

In an important meeting with the Kazekage:

"Achoo!"

"Hokage-sama" a nervous guard stammered. "Do you need a kleenexe?"

**Here you go! I know I promised to update yesterday, but I had such a busy day. The whole weekend was bad, so I'm super sorry. The sneeze part is for Cessie, whoes locker was next to mine in 3rd period PE. You most likely aren't reading this because it's not yoi, but it's for you!  
**

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!!!**


	4. Out to Lunch

Sakura stood at the desk of the Hokage. "Naruto, please!" She pleaded. "I can't be around him."

Naruto sighed, and for a moment he looked so old. "Sakura, I know he hurt you. But, can't you put up with him? I'll even change it to only one month, and then you can force him off to someone else."

She considered the option for a moment, and then smiled. "Fine. I'll keep him for four weeks _only,_ and then, I'll give him to his fan girls. He deserves it."

A dark chuckle came from behind her. "You know, I probably do deserve it. But isn't that a little vindictive for someone so nice like you?"

As always, the sound of his voice made her tense up. "Frankly, I think you deserve a lot worse. And if Naruto ever lets you train, I'll give you exactly what you deserve."

The Hokage forgotten, Sasuke came a little closer, and leaned over her. "How about instead of what I deserve, what I'm asking for?"

His breath was warm on her face, and he was leaning closer. Suddenly, a voice rang out: "Ah, all my old students."

The two jerked away from each other like they were burned, and Sakura could feel her cheeks on fire. "Kakashi-sensei. It's nice to see you again."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, how about we go get ramen?"

She rolled her eyes, but the two other males seemed up for it, so off they went.

Once they were at the ramen place, and after they ordered, Kakashi smirked at Sasuke and Sakura. "So, I hear you two are living together now." His lewd smirk alluded to so much more.

"No." Sakura didn't hesitate to set him straight. "I found him in the woods and Naruto forced me to take him in."

The blonde in question didn't defend himself: he was too busy sucking up ramen like his life depended on it. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, and they shared a look, though Sakura couldn't tell if it was over her, or Naruto.

"Ahhhhh." Naruto sighed. "Is all the ramen gone?"

"Hello N-Naruto." A very shy Hyuuga said, walking up to them. "Hello Kakashi, Sakura, a-and Sa-Sasuke."

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto replied, as oblivious as always to her deep blush. "You know, it would be so fun to get everyone over sometime, to celebrate the return of teme over here. What do you think about that?"

"Tha-That sounds like f-fun." She stammered back.

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, that sounds great. How about tomorrow, that's Monday. At my house at 6:30. Is everyone in town?"

Naruto appeared thoughtful. "Yes, I believe so."

Kakashi gave thumbs up. "I'll tell the other senseis."

Sasuke smirked. "It's on."

**I know it's short, I'm so sorry. This is kind of a filler chapter. What I think I'll do is post four more chapters: One for every week. And at the end, we'll discover why Naruto was so calm about Sasuke coming back, why Sasuke had no chakra, and how Sakura really feels. Plus, come on Naruto! It's so obvious Hinata likes you!!  
Anyway, you read (and I love you for it!) Please review!**


	5. Party

Monday evening, a certain pink haired medic Nin was rushing around cleaning desperately. Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, doing nothing, yet severely getting on her nerves. "Why won't you help?" She snapped at him. "After all, it's in your _**honor**_!" The word honor was absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

The man lazily looked up. "Ouch, your words hurt so badly. Anyway, I'm sure they've seen your house messy before."

She drew her self up, indignant. "My house is never dirty. I always keep it spotless."

Sasuke raised one dark eyebrow, and she had to wonder how any mortal could be so _perfect_. "If your house is always spotless, why must you clean?

She paused for a moment, then muttered, "I have to, to, cook."

"It's a potluck."

Of course it is. And she can't retreat to her bed room, because knowing the new Sasuke; he'd just follow her there. A brilliant idea came into her head. "Why don't you run down to the market and get sake?"

Ha! Counter argue that Sasuke. She is such a genius. He smirked. "Sakura, _dear_" She glared at him. "Don't you remember? We got some on the way home."

She threw her hands up in the air, and nearly screamed in frustration. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. "Uchiha, if I were to go take a shower, would you promise not to ruin anything, or burst into the bathroom?"

A grin spread across his face. "I won't ruin anything, but what if there's a fire? Water puts out fire, so the shower is the safest place."

She narrowed her green eyes. "If you come into the bathroom while I am in there, you will wish you were on fire."

Sakura started to leave the room, but being the prideful Uchiha he is, he had to call out, "If you're in the shower while I'm in there, I'm sure I'll already be on fire."

She stopped, then thought better of making a remark, and headed off.

When six o'clock arrived, Sakura had pulled herself together enough to look calm, and pretty. The first guests to arrive were team 10, and then the other nine ninja's that had been part of the village's 12 came trickling in. Neji Hyuuga gave Sasuke a glance, but seemed to take his return better than Tenten did. The weapons mistress was still furious about Neji's injuries when he had gone after Sasuke.

After awhile, the party was in full swing. No one was dancing, but everyone was talking, and drinking _lots_ of sake. Sakura was happy to talk to Hinata, who she really hadn't talked to in so long. "I think you should just tell Naruto how you feel." It had been her opinion since forever that the Hyuuga needed to spit it out.

The girl in question blushed, and said, with hardly any stutter, "I don't know. H-he's so amazing, and h-he's the H-hokage. Wh-why would he go for someone like m-me?"

Sakura sighed, and glanced at the Hokage. He was laughing with Kiba over in the corner. "I know." She replied. "But you're just as good as he is. You shouldn't sell yourself short."

Hinata simply looked at the ground and shook her head. A loud crash distracted them from their conversation, but the sight that greeted them was far worse that a simple broken object: Lee was holding an empty sake bottle.

Tenten groaned, and immediately came forward to grasp Lee's arm. The bowl cut ninja was rapidly becoming, to put it politely, crazy.

"NO! GAI-SENSEI, I HAVE NOT OPENED THE GATES!!!" He yelled out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as Lee began to race around the room screaming at the top of his lungs about youth and Gai-sensei- he wasn't that fast the last time they had met. Sakura stared in horror as her clean, clean, CLEAN living room was put in jeopardy.  
With the help of nearly every other ninja in the room (excluding Shikamaru, who said it was too troublesome, and Naruto who was too busy laughing), Lee was knocked unconscious, and taken home by a disgruntled Shino.

Sakura blew a piece of hair off of her forehead. "Well, he always makes things interesting."  
Neji, who had been standing nearby talking to Tenten, said. "I'm sorry for that. I should have monitored his drinking better. He did not break anything, correct?"

Sakura smiled briefly, and replied, with no small expression of relief. "No, it's all ok."

It was at this moment the dark haired avenger stepped in, glowering at the Hyuuga prodigy, and standing a little too close to Sakura. Immediately Tenten's face changed, going from relaxed and happy to closed off. Sakura suspected that Neji taught her that trick. Sasuke smirked at the weapons mistress causing her to stiffen. "I think I'll go talk to Naruto." She said, and left.

Neji followed her, and before he was out of earshot, the pair heard him say. "Is it because he isn't a branch member?"

The pink haired woman laughed quietly, brining Sasuke's questioning gaze down to her face. "Neji, he has just changed so much. I'm sure they're going to go out any day now." She explained in response to his unsaid question. "Everyone's changed."

"Yeah, they have." Sasuke replied softly, a small note of sadness in his voice. It was vaguely silent for a while, and then Naruto came running over and started to pull on Sasuke's arm.

"Come on, teme. I need to talk to you." He said. With a sigh, the dark haired avenger allowed himself to be pulled out of the room and onto the balcony.

**

* * *

**

**In the next chapter, answers will be given, and hopfully, some sort of plot will develop. Thank you for everyone who still reads this. I promise the next chapters will be way better.**


	6. Trouble

"Sasuke, you have to tell her."

The party was still in full swing, the music spilling out onto the balcony where the two men were standing.

"Teme!" Naruto, when he did not answer. "You don't have that much time. And Sakura needs to look for a cure, or another counter justu."

"The counter justu is a relatively simple release justu…" The Uchiha replied.

"Then why are you so sure it has to be Sakura who does it?"

"Because." Sasuke began to say, paused, and then continued. "Because the curse specifically says it has to be someone with 'love in their heart and blood in their veins."

Naruto became very still. "So that's why you need Sakura. That's why you couldn't have any medic Nin do it. You're taking advantage of her love for you!"

His jaw clenched tighter. "Well, you can't do it. I won't let you hurt Sakura anymore."

It was quiet before Sasuke asked. "Then what do you want me to do?"

The whisker marks on the Kyubbi vessel's face because very pronounced. "I'd tell you to leave, but I don't think she could handle it again. So, if she cures you, you'll stay with her. Marry her, and curse it, you're going to act like you love her."

Sasuke blinked, opened his mouth, but then closed it, apparently thinking better of it.

Inside, Sakura was finally beginning to enjoy herself. Who cared if Sasuke was back? After all, she only had to deal with him for a little longer, and then he would leave, and she wouldn't be so confused.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey Kiba." Sakura replied, laughing. "What's up?"

As they began to talk and laugh, Hinata walked up to Naruto.  
"H-hello Hokage-sama." She said, twisting her fingers slightly.

"Hinata!" he cried, a smile finally making its way back onto his face. "I told you, just call me Naruto!"

Naruto slung his arm over her shoulders, and steered her over to the couch. "So what's up with you Hyuuga?"

I-I'm good" She said, sharp eyes catching a brooking Uchiha watching his female teammate. "Do you know what's going on with Sakura and Sa-Sasuke?"

"Teme is being stupid." He replied, looking intently into her silver eyes." He can't see that he's in love with her, and she can't see that he's in love with her. So blind. I won't ever be that dumb not to see something so obvious, believe it!"

In an unusually uncharacteristic display of confidence, Hinata raised her eyebrow and thought. "And I thought I was obvious."

"N-Naruto, are you s-seeing anyone?" She asked softly. Hinata wasn't sure if she really wanted to know, but hey, faint heart never won fair Hokage.

"Nope! I'm a free…." he was cut off by her lips suddenly pressed against his. After a minute, she pulled away and stood up. "Bye Hokage-sama." then turned and hurried away.

Sakura stood at the door, saying goodbye to her guests as they left. Naruto walked by with a distinctly dazed expression. She made a mental note to ask him about it next time they saw each other.

When at last all the guests were gone, she started to clean up the remnants of the party, putting each fallen object into its proper place.

Sometimes she wished her heart was as easy as her living room to put back together.

After the initial excitement of the last Uchiha's return to the village, life seemed to calm down some. Sakura was at the hospital most of the day, the business not doing much to keep her mind off of her housemate.

Sasuke preferred to spend most of his time training, either with Naruto or one of his other old comrades.

Occasionally, they would eat together in silence, but mostly they would eat alone.

It was a bright and sunny day when Naruto came over for a visit.

"Dobe, you're even clumsier than normal." Sasuke sneered, watching Naruto clean up the spilled tea.

"Hey, quiet teme. I'm the Hokage, and way more graceful thank you, believe it!" The blonde cried, barely missing the couch on the way to the trashcan.

"Naruto, Uchiha is right." Sakura spoke up, practiced eyes picking up on his wrongly buttoned shirt, and flushed cheeks. "What's up?"

"Oh you know. The usual…going to meet Hinata for ramen. That sorta stuff."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like on a….date?"

Naruto broke out his famous grin. "Yup. I got a date before Sasuke-teme, believe it."

Dark eyes nearly rolled as he replied, "I'm not particularly interested in _dating_ right now."

Sakura snorted into her cup of tea. "What, you want to skip the niceties and get straight to sex?"

His eyes were focused on her's and he smirked while saying, "Yes. Exactly."

The cup shook, spilling hot liquid into her lap. "Drat!" she said, jumping up, avoiding his eyes and waving off Naruto's attempts to help. "I'll just go change."

When she returned, both of her boys had left, and she was able to take a deep, calming breath, and focus her thoughts. There was no reason for her to act like, like, her twelve-year-old self! She was eighteen, a woman, and mature, blast it!

Sakura will control each and every reaction to the traitors (no, not her heart) proximity.

Her normally sharp green eyes missed the puddle of tea on the floor. Down she went, and lay groaning for a minute.

"At least you didn't' hit you head." Sasuke (when did he get here, and why didn't she notice him?) said.

"Thank Kami for small blessings." She replied sarcastically.

He raised a delicate eyebrow, but reached a hand down to offer her assistance.

Now, being a strong and capable woman, Sakura could have (should have, she told her self) stood on her own. However, that pesky fluid in her inner ear wasn't quite settled yet. And Sasuke did have such _nice _hands.

Anyway, the fact of the matter was that she took Sasuke's hand, and he pulled hr up, and close to him. But, he didn't let go, and _that _wreaked havoc with her insides.

"Sakura." His deep voice resonated in her chest.

"Yes" Why was her voice so breathy? That is _not _how she talks to annoyances.

He licked his lips. Sakura told her eyes to stay put, on his eyes, but he really id have gorgeous lips. "I have to tell you something."

His face was much closer to hers than it was a second ago.

Her retort was frozen somewhere between her brain and lips. So, she had to settle for another breathy "Yes?"

"Sakura Harno, Tsuande requests your assistance with patients."

How freaking cliché. She was furious with herself, and, not that she'd ever admit it, pretty angry with the messenger as well.

"Ok." Sakura said, now completely unattached from Sasuke. "Let me get on my uniform."

Her skin was an embarrassed red, and she was horribly jumpy.

When she got to the hospital and saw the sheer amount of patients to deal with, she thought, "At least Tsuande wasn't lying about having a lot of people to heal."

The rest of the day, she was a whirlwind of healings, unaware of the healing desperately needed back at home.

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! I really wanted to finish the whole thing, but I'm so disgusted with the way I've been writing right now, I had to redo most of the ending for this story. I know I said that this would be completely done (and done about a month ago!) and I'm so sorry. I'm typing the rest of it up THIS weekend and WILL have it posted by next weekend, and if I don't, feel free to send me really mean reviews, PMs, and emails because I know I deserve them.**

**Ok, enough hating me for now: **

**On the topic of the ending, I have a sad/dark/sick one I already wrote and nice happy one that I am definitely going to put up. My question is: Do you want me to put up the dark ending too?**

**Review please, and I really am sorry.**


	7. Happy ending

All of the lights in her house were off, except for the one in the living room. When Sakura reached the doorway, she had to smile. Big, strong, cool Sasuke Uchiha was asleep on the couch. A thought struck her, and she frowned. The pink haired girl then began to calculate the amount of itme he spent sleeping.

It was only five o'clock and ninjas rarly needed naps during the day.

She shouldn't care, but she really did, and she hated herself for it. "let's see." She thought, summoning all of her incredible mental powers.

Sakura generally left her house at about 9:30 am. Sasuke was still asleep. She was home by 6:00 pm at the latest. He came home around then as well, immediately going upstairs. Often, she'd leave food for him outside of his door (it doesn't mean she cares, just that she's doing her job as a medic ok? Gosh.).

Admittedly he must train hard, but sleeping that much can only mean something is wrong.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered, shaking him awake.

"Hn." One eye opned and glared at her. "What do you want?"

She ignored his rudness. "Are you ok?"

He sat up, and she sat down, pushing his legs over a bit to make room for herself. _This is nice_, she thought. _Almost like being a comfortable married couple…_ Brakes on that train of though. Sasuke being ill was way more appealing. (Inner Sakura is rolling her eyes, and sniggering at the moment.)

"Yeah. I'm fine." He smirked. "No temperature, but if you'd like to check anyway…"

_Yes, I'd love to run my hands all over your body…SHUT UP!!_

"No, I mean something really wrong." Her face wasn't red. She would not let it be red. "Are you ok?" She repeated.

"Ye…" He started, but broke off. "No." He shook his head. "the thing is, Orochimaru put a….he called it a curse..well, he put it on me. It's draining my energy and chakra."

Sakura was silent for a minute, but then jumped up and yelled, "You baka! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I told you."

She glared at him. "ok, your lack of communication skills aside, is there any way to get rid of it?"

He suddenly looked sheepish. "It's a release justsu, but the person preforming it has to give some blood to the cursed one."

Sakura smiled. "Easy. I have an apprentice who'd…."  
she trailed off when he shook his head.

"That's the thing. It has to be you"  
Her brow furrowed. "What exactly does the counter justsu require?"

He couldn't hold her gaze. "Someone with 'blood in their viens, and love in their heart' must do it."

Again there was silence, but Sakura broke it quickly.

"So it has to be me." Rage was thick in her voice, and she was so angry, hurt, that she could kill him right now. "that's what this whole thing was about. You come back, and act all nice. Then, poor little Sakura, still so in love with you, heals you, and you go off on another quest to avenge whatever, and whoever."

Sasuke managed to look at her again. "That's not how it is/"

"Then how it is?" She cried, frustrated tears stinging the back of her eyes. Frustrated, not sad, because she will never cry over him again. "Who am I to you?"  
"You." It appeared to be difficult to find something to say, and he stood and walked to the window. "You are Sakura. And I'm Sasuke." He faced her. "And, we're…"

"Well, what are we?" Sakura asked. "Go on."

For a minute he looked like he was going to say something, but suddenly the air went out o fhis chest, and all he could say was "Nothing. We are nothing/"

Sakura started trembling, because she knew it. It was impossible for Sasuke to be anything but what he was, a teme.

Sasuke couldn't watch her as she left for her bedroom, not running or stomping her feet, but slowly, like the old woman he had turned her spirit to.

"About an hour later, Naruto came by. "Teme, whatcha doing resting?"  
Sasuke groaned. "It's the stupid curse."

"Oh." Understanding dawned on his face. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"I did." The dark avenger's voice was soft. "She thought me bring nice..ish to her was just a ploy to get her to love me."  
"But it was just a ploy." The Hokage Naruto showed up, with a cool voice, and intelligent blue eyes.

"I hurt her." There was regret in Sasuke's voice.

"You do love her." Naruto cried. "Believe it!"

Black eyes slid shurt, and Naruto poked him once, then walked upstairs.

His friends were so stupid. Seriously, Sakura, far from being the motional train wreck she was years ago, is not too unemotional. Why can't she just admit she loves him?

And Sasuke, totally different, but trying so hard to be the cold teme from years before. Was Naruto the only one who realized the old Team Seven would never be back, but they could be the new Team Seven. They could, if only the other two could adjust.

"Wow that was deep!" Naruto grinned to himself, but then forced the smile off his face. "Sakura open up.

She did. "yes Naruto?"

Uh oh. She was smiling sweetly.

"Sakura, Sasuke needs you."

She shook her head. "I don't care." But she did, and it was killing her.

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. "You listen to me. I know you love him. You always have, and you always will. I also know he loves you. He sucks at showing it, but he really does. And you both have a chance to be happy, if you only heal him. If not, he dies, and you never have a chance to know if he's for real."

"Naruto, I can't be hurt by him anymore. I don't know how much more I can take."

He opened his arms and she fell into him. "But he really does love you."

"Naruto?" Her voice was wavery, and it hurt his heart. "You smell like ramen."  
They both laughed for a second, but then Naruto pulled away, and Sakura smiled. "I'm going to go save him!"

"That's my girl." She raced downstairs, and Naruto whispered, "Teme, you better keep your promise."

Sakura shook Sasuke awake for the second time that day.

"Sakura?"

Her heart broke and healed simultaneously. "I'm here. You need to tell me what the instructions are to remove the curse."  
"Here." The word was a breath exiting his mouth, and his hand crept slowly across his chest to his pocket. He removed a scroll, and handed it to her.

She unfurled it, and read the procedure silently."Ok, lets do this."

She took a knife, and sliced her finger, and then his. She pressed them together and said, "Blood to blood, love to love."  
Her hands made the release symbol. "Release."

Suddenly exhausted, she fell onto his chest, sleeping.

The next morning, he woke up first. Feeling him shift, she woke as well, mumbling. "Sasuke?"

"I'm here.  
"You ok?"

"I'm fine." There was admiration in his voice. "You did it. You are incredible."

Sakura smiled at him, and he had to admit that somewhere deep inside, something was better, he was wholer.

"I didn't do all this just to get you to do the justu." He had to say it, to tell her the truth. "I-I really do care for you."

"I know you do." Sakura brushed her lips against his cheek. "And it's ok for now. You'll feel more when you can."

For the first time, he hesitated, then leaned in and kissed her, a slow delicious merge of lips, teeth, and tonges. Her hand tightened in his hair, and that was eternity.

**The happy ending (no this is the sad ending!) Other ending in the next chapter.**

**The "that was eternity" line just was a closer. It can mean anything you want. I think of it as that's how they spend eternity, together, in love. You know.**

**So this is the end. I hope you all liked it. **

**Happy holidays, please review!**


	8. Other ending

As soon as Naruto disappeared upstairs, Sasuke slid his eyes open, fighting to stay awake. He pulled out a parchment and pen, and wrote:

**Attack at six. It'll be ready. **

He summoned a raven, and tied the note to the bird's leg. The bird flew out the window, and Sasuke smirked to himself in delight. The plan was fabulous. Naruto was probably upstairs now convincing Sakura she should heal him. And she would. She's in love with him. Foolish children.

Footsteps on the stairs forced him to lay back and pretend to sleep.

Sakura shook Sasuke awake for the second time that day.

"Sakura?"

Her heart broke and healed simultaneously. "I'm here. You need to tell me what the instructions are to remove the curse."  
"Here." The word was a breath exiting his mouth, and his hand crept slowly across his chest to his pocket. He removed a scroll, and handed it to her.

She unfurled it, and read the procedure silently. "Ok, let's do this."

She took a knife, and sliced her finger, and then his. She pressed them together and said, "Blood to blood, love to love."  
Her hands made the release symbol. "Release."

For a simple justu, the healing took a lot out of her. Sakura fell asleep in the chair next to the couch where Sasuke lay.  
When she woke up, it was weirdly dark. Then, she realized the windows were down, and the blinds shut.

"Sasuke?" She mumbled, looking around until she found him facing the wall, where the Team Seven picture was. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Sakura." he replied, his voice unnaturally stiff. "I'm fine. You're the one you should worry about."  
Why was she still so tired? "Me?" Sakura asked, standing up on wobbly legs. "I did it. You're free, and, and we can be together."  
"You are foolish." The last Uchiha finally turned around. "To think I loved you? They said you were intelligent."

"But…" confusion. What's happening? "Naruto said…"  
"I'm aware of what he said. He believed what I told him." He caught her gaze, and she shrank back form the nothing there. "So anyway. Goodbye Sakura."

With that the scream of Chidori filled the room, and when the eerie light faded, a dead body dropped to the floor.

Sasuke opened the window, and looked down at the destruction the Sound had caused on his orders. Maniacal laughter built at his throat, and drowned out the cries of a small boy who had just lost everything he cared about again.

**Twitch I cannot believe I wrote that… Uh, so just review please.**


End file.
